


You're such a tease

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Nate/Elena [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: nateyboyyy: Nate/Elena, "You’re such a tease", E





	You're such a tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nateyboyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nateyboyyy).



“‘Scuse me.”

 

Nate groaned internally.  Okay, that was the last time she was getting away with rubbing against him like that at the party this evening.  He knew that she knew that he knew what she was doing, so he decided to give her what she was asking for.  He cleared his throat; “Honey, can I talk to you?  Privately?”  Elena turned around and arched an eyebrow in picture-perfect innocence.

 

“Okay?”

 

He lead them down one of the many highly decorated hallways in the estate towards a room he knew was both empty and unlocked.  Opening the door, he scanned the room just to be sure and stood back to hold it open for Elena.  When they were both inside he shut the door quietly and immediately crowded Elena against the antique wallpaper, whispering huskily into her ear, “You’re such a tease.”

 

She bit her lip in apprehension - good, he was picking up on the signals.  “Yeah, what’re you gonna do about it?”

 

With a sly grin, the hand he had placed on her hip dropped down to the thigh-high slit in her evening gown, fingers slipping deep in-between her legs.  His cock twitched when he heard her moan and nuzzle into his neck, feeling her hot breath increasing in tempo.

 

Elena was already wet; he wondered how long she had been thinking about this - about _him_ \- and his ego was stroked just knowing he was on her mind.  “This what you’re after?  Hmm?”

 

In the middle of responding she stopped and gasped when she felt his strong, rough fingers dip inside of her.  “Oh god, Nate, yes,” she finally ground out, words trailing off as her eyes rolled back.

 

He eventually added a second digit and soon enough his fingers were soaked to the base knuckle.  “Hey, baby,” he whispered lowly, “mind, ah, pulling me out?”  Through the haze she nodded and reached down to Nate’s pants, hastily un-buttoning and un-zipping him.  With deft and practiced fingers she tugged out his hard-on and gave him a few firm strokes, pleased with herself when she heard him moan in response.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Elena replied, breathless.  

 

Nate pulled his fingers from her cunt, quickly licking them clean (lest he sully her expensive, black gown for the evening).  He bent down to grasp the backs of her thighs and on the count of three Elena jumped up.  He pressed her against the wall with his body, keeping her in place, and he slid his cock inside of her wet, velvet heat, both of them moaning as he did so.

 

He thrust in slow, wanting to savor the moment, but Elena encouraged him to speed it up a little bit - they only had a finite amount of time before someone went looking for them.  But Nate had his own plans; he continued to push in and pull out slowly, rolling his hips and squeezing her thighs.

 

“Damn it, Nate, please…!”  She was sounding desperate and Nate grinned to himself.  When she looked down and saw the shit-eating grin on his face she narrowed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling.

 

“Ouch!”

 

She growled.  “Who’s teasing now?”

 


End file.
